Dynamoelectric high-voltage machines and/or high-voltage systems, such as electrical generators in power plants, represent a substantial capital investment. Furthermore, it is desirable to avoid over-sizing in terms of the performance capability of the generator
Due to the serious technical issues presented to the power generation industry due to part-load and varying-load operation, there is a significant need for a simple, low cost generator with a variable maximum efficiency/variable maximum out-put as well as a generator with reduced winding insulation thermal stresses and greater winding life.